


8TEEN

by HanginWithLilJ (FlyDizzeeD)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Burnie is mentioned, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Geoff Ramsey-centric, Geoff and Jack were dumb teenagers, M/M, Reunions, Teen Angst, he tries to play matchmaker, now they're dumb adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyDizzeeD/pseuds/HanginWithLilJ
Summary: Geoff's teen angst bullshit follows him into his adult life.





	8TEEN

Geoff's eyes opened to blinding sunlight. He turned his head to the side instead, and as the world came into focus, he realized there were eyes on him.

“It's Monday.” Jack said.

He didn't really understand why that was important. The roof of the SUV was warm against his back, and the sun was pleasant as long as you didn't look directly at it. A few moments passed where they simply looked at one another, eyes and expressions soft.

Then it clicked. Geoff yelped and rolled sideways, right off the edge of the roof. He hit the grass with a thud and groaned. The laughter coming from the roof didn't help. Jack's face peeked over the edge to look down at him, grinning. “Get up, we gotta go.” He said, then slid off the top with much more grace than Geoff.

“Fuck. We're gonna be so late.” Geoff said as he stood up, whining because of his sore body. He rubbed a hand across his face, admittedly proud of the stubble that grazed him as he passed over his chin. His flimsy facial hair was gaining some ground. He opened the driver's side door and slid in, slamming it shut behind him so the old piece of junk wouldn't be tempted to pop open while he was on the road. Jack was already in the passenger seat and buckling up.

The smell washed over both of them. Geoff tilted his head back against the seat, looking at the mangled headliner. His eyes roamed the various cigarette burns and mystery stains.

“My mom is gonna fucking kill me when she smells this thing.”

Jack hummed. “Maybe hotboxing it wasn't really our best idea last night.”

They were quiet after that, but for less than a minute before they both devolved into laughter. Jack reached over and put a hand on Geoff's shoulder to brace himself through it. The touch sent a shiver through him. He started the engine and pulled out of the small clearing they'd found in the woods last night, heading back for the road. Their timing being off meant the streets were full with remnants of the morning rush hour they usually managed to dodge. Geoff pulled off the first exit and onto the highway instead. He used one hand to crank the handle on the door until his window was down and the breeze was blowing in. The wind pulled any leftover tension from his body. Geoff looked over at Jack.

It was a good day.

\---

“What are you gonna do after graduation?”

The question caught him off guard. Geoff glanced up at Jack, who was looking across the street at what looked like a stray cat slinking down the sidewalk. He shifted, his jacket catching slightly on the rough bricks of the gas station they were hanging out behind in the hopes someone would buy them beer.

“My dad wants me to join the military.”

“What do you wanna do?”

He didn't have an answer for that. He was trying not to think about it. Jack had been accepted to college months ago. Geoff hadn't bothered to even apply anywhere. Rather than answer the question, he let it hang in the air. Thankfully, Jack knew him and didn't push any further, but he did reach out. His hand found Geoff's without looking. They stood there, neither daring to look at the other, the lack of functioning street lights hiding their closeness from the outside world.

Geoff eventually spoke.

“We could hotbox the car again.”

Jack laughed.

\---

He fucked up.

The handcuffs were rubbing red circles around his wrists. The alcohol was making his head pound. Geoff was pretty sure the cop driving was talking to him, but he couldn't make much of it out. His entire body felt like it was coated in ice from the way his blood ran cold.

By the time he was sitting in the drunk tank, he'd gone numb in revelation of how phenomenally screwed he was. Fuck college, even the military wasn't going to take him after this. He stared down at the grey floor, trying not to throw up. They had called his parents, of course. Even said that his folks were on the way. His shoes were suddenly coated in vomit. The other man in the cell was keeping his distance from the fucked up teen who looked like he was near tears.

“Come on, Ramsey.” A deep voice said, and then he heard a key turn a lock. He looked up to see the door open. Geoff stood, legs threatening to give way as he exited the cell, following the cop.

He flinched when a different deep voice spoke next. “What the fuck, Geoffrey?” He instantly recognized his dad's voice. “Is this what you do all night? Get shit faced and embarrass yourself?” 

His throat was too tight to speak.

“Listen, I'm willing to let him off with a warning this time. But just this one time, got it?” The cop spoke, voice serious. “I don't like arresting kids. Don't make me do it again.”

“Of course, officer. Geoff, go get in the car while we talk.” His dad's words left no room for question. Geoff obeyed instantly, head ducked down as he exited the building and stepped into the cool air. He stumbled a bit on the steps, but managed to not fall flat on his face. A good thing, because he was pretty certain his dad did not care enough to cart him to the hospital for a broken nose. The car was parked up front and unlocked, so he got right in the backseat like a child. He had no desire to be sitting directly next to his father. Ignoring the vomit on his shoes, Geoff curled into a ball on the seat and waited.

His dad evidently had nothing to say to him. The ride back home was silent. As soon as they were in the driveway, Geoff was out of the car and heading inside. His luck must have run out, because he tripped and smacked his face on the banister as he hurried up the stairs to his room. Outside, the car started again and his dad left once more. He eventually made it to his room, and went right for the window. He ducked under and out, taking a moment to steady himself as he stepped on the roof, overlooking their tiny backyard.

Geoff kept his hands running along the wall for support as he made his way across the roof and to the left side. He looked across to his neighbor's house.

The light he was looking for was on, and the window was open. Geoff sloppily made the small jump to the neighboring roof, almost throwing up again when his stomach hit the hard surface. He dragged himself to the window and flopped through, landing on a bed.

Well, halfway landing on a bed. Halfway landing on a person. Whatever.

“Nice to see you, too, Geoff.” Jack said.

Geoff just huffed.

“So, how was the drunk tank?”

“How do you know about that?” His voice was muffled by the sheets.

“Your folks aren't quiet when they argue. Thin walls.”

That made sense. Geoff rolled over so he was next to Jack instead, the two of them crammed together on the small mattress. This time, he made the move himself and grabbed Jack's hand. His own was still shaking somewhat. Jack sighed.

“Is it gonna be on your record?” He asked, voice quiet.

“No. My dad's boot is probably gonna be up my ass, though.”

“Where is he now?”

Geoff's eyes were closed. “Went for a drive.”

“Shit.” Jack said. Geoff's dad never exactly went for a drive out of joy, and especially not so late at night.

Yawning, Geoff scooted closer to him. Jack squeezed his hand. They didn't speak again. Instead, they chose actions. Geoff ended up entirely on top of Jack, his face buried into the other's neck. He huffed at the scrape against his face. Jack was working on growing facial hair like him, but had been more successful. He relaxed and just floated, tired but too terrified of what awaited him at home to actually sleep. An occasional shiver ran through his body, far more anxiety-induced than in response to the slight chill.

Jack's hand came up to run fingers through his hair. He played with strands and twirled locks. Geoff stopped shivering. It was over an hour later before the hand left his hair. He whined at the loss, but then his chin was being gently grabbed and moved. He was made to raise his head. Their eyes locked, only inches apart.

What happened after that seemed like common sense. As though it was an everyday occurrence, Geoff leaned down those few inches and kissed Jack. It was a confusing mix of cautious and natural. When he pulled away a moment later, he was met with Jack's welcoming smile. Every part of him felt right, for the first time. He kissed Jack again. And again. By the fifth kiss, they were a mess of giggles. Jack wrapped his arms around Geoff, and fell asleep like that.

Right before Geoff drifted off, his eyes found the calendar hanging above Jack's desk. It was May. The red circle around the 25th drew his gaze. Graduation.

It couldn't last forever. A summer, at most. But like an idiot, Geoff knew he would invest his entire being before the end came.

He dozed off, doomed to be in love.

\---

“Here's your name tag, Mr. Ramsey.”

“Thanks.” Geoff said, taking the sticker. He put it on his button down shirt and headed through the double doors into the gymnasium, ducking under the low hanging banner that read “15 YEAR REUNION.”

His eyes swept the room. There were about fifty or so people hanging around. A decent showing for an event he didn't even know existed until a week prior. The Facebook invitation was decently timed, since Geoff had been considering visiting his mother anyway. Might as well see how all the other losers had ended up.

There were conversations going on all around him, but he steered clear of the majority. Thankfully, most people didn't want to speak to him anyway after seeing his name tag. He made his way over to the refreshments table and filled a plastic cup with the bright red punch. The action brought back memories of when he spiked the punch at prom. It was all he did before he bailed out of the event to go shoot fireworks off the roof of a parking garage with some friends.

It was one of his better memories associated with the school. He turned back to face the large space. There were faces he recognized, of course. Geoff had known pretty much everyone out of necessity.

He slowly wandered his way over to one of the walls and leaned against it to just watch. He checked the time on his phone and figured he'd give it another half hour out of courtesy before he left.

Occasionally, someone would greet him. Ask what he was up to, whether he was married or had kids. It was the polite thing to do, and he tried to make sure his answers weren't too disappointing in spite of the reality. Job? Mediocre. Married? Never again. Kids? Nope. He was 33 and totally lost.

He checked his phone often, ready to leave. When the clock finally showed he'd been there for his due time, he sighed in relief.

Geoff stood from the wall and slid his hands in his pockets. He quickly started for the exit. Just a few steps later, he stopped and stared.

The beard threw things off a bit, but the smile was proof enough. His head went fuzzy and he felt like he was going to pass out. Thankfully, he didn't. He did, however, speak before he could stop himself, enthusiasm leaking into his voice.

“Jack!”

A few heads turned to look before going back to their own conversations. He didn't care. The man he'd called out to looked up.

Like always, their eyes instantly found each other.

Like always, they found each other.

Geoff and Jack both moved, closing the distance between one another. They stopped a few feet apart, Geoff just glad he hadn't tripped over himself. Both their faces had massive grins, but neither of them made another move, stuck in the moment. Jack eventually broke the silence.

“Guess I won the beard contest.”

And that shattered the tension. Geoff laughed and stepped forward, hugging the other man who immediately hugged back. They had a slight audience, but neither of them gave a shit. They didn't care back then, and wouldn't care now. It felt like years passed before they separated, still firmly in one another's space. 

“I didn't know you were gonna be here, man.” Geoff said, his voice even higher than usual from all the excitement. 

“Neither did I. Burnie told me about it today.”

“You still talk to Burnie?”

Jack frowned. “Not really. He's the one who contacted me. Said he knew some other people were gonna be here.”

It was all too much. Geoff was pretty sure he was suffocating. He laughed anyway, and reached out to put a hand on Jack's shoulder. Touching him felt right, like it was something he never should have stopped. “Listen,” he said, “I know you just got here, but how about we ditch this place?”

That brought the grin back to Jack's face. 

And just like that, they were on the parking garage roof again. They didn't have booze. They didn't have fireworks. But they did have one another, and that was a lot more than Geoff had had in a long time.

“You still live in Texas?” Jack asked, looking out over the city.

“Yeah, about an hour north of here. My mom's still here, though.”

Jack didn't ask about his dad.

“Two hours south for me. I guess neither of us could really abandon it, huh?” 

He agreed, and the conversation halted. Neither of them were willing to bring up what they both wanted to talk about. It had been 15 years, but it still hurt like hell. The silence stretched on until Geoff spoke.

“Remember the fireworks?”

The other man laughed and nodded. “Hell yeah I remember the fireworks. I also remember you almost setting someone's car on fire.”

Geoff snorted. “Yeah, I guess I was pretty fuckin’ stupid.” He said, turning to smile at Jack.

“You weren't stupid. Just… unorthodox.”

“Thanks, Jack.” He didn't know what he was thinking him for.

“No problem, Geoff.” Thankfully, Jack knew him better than he did.

There weren't many stars to see. The light from the city had a way of drowning out the sky, and the stray clouds didn't help. Still, Geoff watched the sky because it felt right. Jack seemed to be doing the same, at least. Time passed by like that, casual and comfortable as they leaned into one another's space. Personal space had never existed between the two of them. Things like that had a way of never changing. Geoff was thankful for the constant, as the closeness worked to calm his slight nervousness. It was impossible for him to be nervous around Jack.

He didn't notice their hands. Didn't know at what point they had joined together.

It couldn't last forever. An hour, at most. But like an idiot, Geoff knew he would invest his entire being before the end came.

He drove off later, alone, doomed to be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song 8TEEN by Khalid. Find me on tumblr at hanginwithlilj.tumblr.com


End file.
